


Argument

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angry Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Top!Cas, Wings, bottom!Dean, dean and cas - Freeform, motel sex, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry when Castiel takes off, but the angel makes him forget he was ever angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

The engine of the 1967 Chevy Impala roared to life and sped down the road as Dean left the scene of crime. He'd just killed a shape-shifter that was killing entire families. Castiel had been with him, but randomly disappeared just before the shifter jumped Dean. Dean was furious. Cas had left him alone. It wouldn't have been as bad if Dean knew he was going to be fighting the shifter alone, but thinking he had backup made things different. And to make matters worse, Sam was with Bobby a few states away tracking down a vamp nest. The fact of the matter is that Cas left Dean in the middle of a fight without warning.

Pulling into the motel, Dean turned off the engine and sat in the dark, trying to calm himself down. He's taken down monsters by himself before, so this shouldn't anger him as much as it did. After a few deep breaths, he got out of the car and went inside.

Dean kicked his boots off by the door and shed his clothes on the way to the bathroom. He needed a long hot shower to wash away the lingering anger... and shifter gunk. He turned on the water as hot as it would go and stepped under. His skin started turning red from the heat, but he loved it. He washed himself and let the water pour over his body until it ran cold. He got out and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Dean walked out into the motel room.

The room was dark and muggy. Dean grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag and pulled them on. He thought about putting on more clothes, but decided against it as he plopped down on the bed, letting himself relax. Before long he was dozing off.

Nightmares kept Dean tossing and turning. The sound of wings woke up him at full alert. Castiel stood at the end of his bed.

"Hello, Dean"

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel, his anger returning. 

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean grumbled as he sat up.

"Dean, I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it. You left me hanging. A warning would have been nice." Dean stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey. He opened the bottle and poured himself a tall glass, drinking most of it in one swig. He set the glass down.

"Dean, you know what's happening in Heaven."

"And when you say that you're going to help someone, you stay and help them. You DON'T DISAPPEAR, CAS!" Dean yelled, stepping toward the angel.

Castiel snapped. "I'M AT WAR, DEAN! MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS ARE DYING! WHEN THEY CALL, I GO!" He was in Dean's face. "You Winchesters seem to think that you control me. I don't serve you"

Dean backed up, but Cas followed. His back was almost to the wall. Castiel looked at Dean with anger in his eyes. He was sick and tired of this human trying to control him. He could hear Dean's heartbeat. It was racing, but not from fear. The hunter tried to push past Cas, but failed when he was suddenly pinned against the wall with his arms above his head. 

"Cas. What... what are you doing?" Dean asked in a low voice.

The angel tilted his head in confusion, then smiled. In an instant, Cas's anger was gone, only to be replaced with complete lust for the man he had before him. He's wanted to have Dean in ways an angel shouldn't, and he knew that Dean wanted the same. 

"Don't ask stupid questions, Dean." Castiel growled. He pushed his body against Dean's, grinding his hips. He felt Dean's body shudder, his breath grow heavy. He pushed Dean's head to the side with his chin and attacked his neck, kissing, sucking and biting. Dean cried out and bucked his hips into Castiel's. 

"Cas" Dean moaned as he felt Cas bite his neck and grind his hips into Dean's.

"Don't tell me to stop, Dean. I know you've wanted this." He growled into the hunter's ear. Cas then looked at Dean. His bright green eyes almost completely black, eyelids heavy. The word 'stop' never crossed Dean's mind. Nothing besides Cas crossed his mind. He even forgot why he was upset earlier. All he wanted was this. This angel. Though he'd never admit it. 

Castiel bit Dean's neck again, and could have sworn he heard Dean whimper when his hips bucked again. He looked at Dean again before crushing their lips together. Their tongues twisting and rolling around each other. 

Cas let go of Dean's arms and ran them down his body, stopping at his hips. He dug his thumbs into Dean's hipbones and pulled him closer. Dean groaned and started to pull of Cas's trench coat. 

"Too slow" Dean growled against Cas's lips. Castiel stepped back, grabbed Dean's arm and threw him on the bed. Dean pulled off his boxers and started to stroke his aching cock, letting his feet dangle off the edge of the bed. Cas stripped off his clothes, layer by layer, agonizingly slow.

"Cas, please." Dean arched his back a bit. Castiel smiled.

"I've never been one to make another beg. But I want to hear you." He walked closer to the bed, stopping at the edge, and pulled his boxers down. His cock already leaking pre-come. "Beg for me Dean."

"Please. I need you Cas." Dean's back arched again, his hand pumping his cock. "Cas, fuck me. Please."

"Sit up" Castiel commanded. Dean did as he was told and immediately took the angel into his mouth. Castiel hissed. His hand was on the back of Dean's head as the hunter bobbed up and down Castiel's huge cock. He twirled his tongue around the head of his cock, before taking him to the back of his throat. He pulled off with a loud pop and looked up at the angel.

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean's swollen lips with fiery passion. Dean raked his nails down Cas's back. Cas pulled back, pushed Dean back and lifted Dean's legs up, folding him almost in half. He leaned over, shoving a finger into Dean's mouth. Then another, and another. Dean sucked on his fingers like they were his cock. He pulled away.

"Cas. I need-" 

Castiel ran a wet finger across Dean's entrance. He growled and arched his back up. Cas pushed a finger in knuckle deep. Dean moaned, loudly as Cas pushed in farther, soon pushing in another. Cas fucked Dean with his fingers until the hunter was screaming.

"Fuck. Cas. Please. I need- I need you. Fuuuuuck"

Before Dean knew it, Castiel's fingers were gone, and his cock was pushing inside with force. 

"Gah- Fu- Cas- FUCK" Dean called out.

Cas pumped into Dean hard and fast, holding onto his legs for more support. The sounds coming out of the hunter made it hard for Castiel to control himself. 

"Har-...fuuuuck." Dean groaned. "Hard- harder."

Castiel lost it. He pulled out and flipped Dean over on his belly, grabbing his hips and pulling him back, shoving himself back into Dean's hole. Cas went crazy. Fucking Dean harder and harder. Dean screamed and grabbed onto anything he could grab as Castiel rammed into his prostate over and over, faster and faster. 

Cas reached up and grabbed Dean's hair, forcing him to arch back towards the angel. Without losing his speed or rhythm, Cas bit down on Dean's shoulder and reached around with his other hand to pump Dean's leaking cock. Within seconds, Dean was coming all over Castiel's hand. Soon after Dean came, the lights started to flicker. 

"Dean!" Cas cried out as he came, emptying himself inside the hunter. Dean let out a loud moan. The lights flickered again and Dean saw the shadow of Castiel's wings spreading open as he felt him thrust one last time.

"Oh, God! Cas. FUCK" Dean came again from the sensation of Cas coming undone.

Cas pulled himself out of Dean and stepped back before collapsing on the bed next to the Winchester. Dean finally caught his breath and looked over. Castiel snapped his fingers and they were instantly clean. 

Sleep soon washed over Dean. He didn't even hear the whoosh of wings as Castiel left the dark room.


End file.
